Studying (CS AU)
by CassandraCousland
Summary: Emma needs to study for her College Finals, but she finds it hard to do so when Killian, her boyfriend, stops by to "help". Idea from tumblr user in-spirational.


**I struggled through this for my Captain Swan Secret Survivor oncertwice. I hope it's everything you ever dreamed.**

**This is my first smut. And lord was it the hardest thing I've ever written. (Yes, it's taken me four months)**

**Please don't tell my parents that I probably know more about sex than they do at this point. They might weep for me. **

**((Also ohmygod if you heard some of my inner dialogue re-reading this. I screamed a lot and wondered if I really wrote this.))**

* * *

><p><em>I. Have. To. Focus,<em> Emma thought seriously. She straightened her back and forced her hand to hold the pen over her notebook. Her textbook was open on her desk, the page flipped to somewhere in the 500's. _Okay, Emma, here we go. What concerned the European powers in the negotiation of the Congress of Berlin of 1878 regarding the Ottoman Empire?_ She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "Uhhhh," she droned involuntarily. _When the _fuck_ did we learn about this anyways? _

She tried to think, pressing her fingers to her temples and concentrating. _I summon the mystical powers of memorization!_ she called. Her mind remained as blank as ever. "Shit!" she groaned in frustration, throwing her pen against the wall. She leaned forward again to re-read the question in the hopes of understanding it better, but the words started to squiggle and blur and all she could think about was how an ottoman was something people bought to put their feet on or stuff extra blankets in. _Kind of ironic,_ she thought with a snort.

_No!_ she snapped at herself. _Fo-cus!_ But who was she kidding. She was in over her head. It had been _her_ bright idea to cram the night before. What the hell had she been thinking? _It's all Killian's fault,_ she decided, glad to be able to blame someone other than herself. _If he hadn't convinced me to go to all those parties, I wouldn't be in this situation right now._ But really she knew that wasn't true. She was terrible when it came to studying. She would have found another way to waste the week. It still didn't help that her boyfriend was… distracting.

"Rrrrngggh!" she shouted, whipping her notebook onto the floor. "Fuck everything!"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today," came a voice from behind her.

Emma shot up, hitting her knee on the desk and wincing in pain as she turned to face the owner of said voice. It was Killian. She hadn't heard him come in. He probably used the window. Nothing new there. "More like _in the wrong bed_," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "What are you even doing here? You know I have to study!"

He chuckled and approached the back of her chair, wrapping his arms around her. "Relax, love, I came to help you." His voice was low and sultry, making her skin prickle.

She rolled her eyes. "Help me what? Marathon Harry Potter? I still haven't forgiven you for making me re-watch the extended-edition Lord of the Rings trilogy last week. That was precious time I could have spent studying!"

He laughed, lowering his arms until they were around her waist. "It was _your_ idea, Swan!" She turned her body so she was facing him, leaning forward, resting her elbows on his knees, and lowering her head until they were eye-level.

"Right- but_ you_ let me do it."

"How could I say no? You practically gave me puppy-dog eyes."

Emma smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. She withdrew, the taste of his lips lingering on her own. "Okay. That's all. I have to study now," she explained to him seriously, though she wished she didn't have to say the words.

He tilted his head down and pouted. "One more?" he asked coyly.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him in yet again, this time letting the kiss last. _Okay, time to concentrate now,_ Emma thought. But when he deepened the kiss and started toying with her hair, tongue lolling in her mouth- how_ could_ she concentrate?

She decided to give in and let him lift her out of the chair. She leaned back and he followed her, pressing against her and sending a stream of energy up her spine.

"I should-" Emma started, a little breathless. She couldn't finish. He was tracing the lines of her collar bone with his lips, gently brushing his way up her neck.

"You should what, love?" he asked in between kisses.

She tried to think. _Multi… mul… multitask! _Yes! She could have it all- the best of both worlds. What was the question again? Something about the Ottoman Empire and Berlin? _Shit._

Killian was busy working the buttons on her shirt as she blindly reached her arm out and felt her desk for her notebook. While he was distracted she re-read the question double speed, focusing in on the key words.

And it was the strangest thing. As Killian lowered her onto the bed and tugged at her jeans, she blurted, "The safety of Christians in the Empire!" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled sheepishly. "Whatdoya know, you really _are_ helping me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down with her, pulling his shirt over his head and whipping it across the room. _Won't be needing that anymore, friend!_ she thought, her tongue pressed against the back of her teeth.

"I'm inspiring you?" Killian asked after he managed to remove her jeans.

"Maybe," she replied, twisting her hips and letting her body face him completely. She sighed when he lowered himself and let his lips caress her stomach. "Let's test the working theory." She looked at the next question. Something about reasons why the Russians started the war. "Alright," she muttered.

She rolled to the side, dragging Killian with her, until she was on top of him. He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "I quite like this method of studying," he admitted as she pressed into him.

She let out a low gasp as he dug his fingers into the sides of her hips, massaging them. _Warm-water ports,_ flashed the answer in her mind. _And later Turkey demanding Russia's leader leave Poland alone._ "Progress," she announced, flashing Killian a bright, toothed smile.

"Good," he grunted, sitting up slightly and touching his forehead to her chest. She shivered with pleasure as he rocked her side to side.

Admittedly, this "study method" was just Emma's way of giving up and feeling good about it. But she would never admit to herself she was gonna fail finals. I mean, sure, she said it a lot, but she never_ actually_ believed it or submitted to it.

She moved to look at the next question but Killian caught her and held her in the perfect position. It was like the planets aligned, and with a great big gasp she came. He laughed before pressing his mouth against one of her breasts and pushing her back and forth once again. She was still breathing heaving, moaning with pleasure.

It was working so well at first, she thought. But this is working so much better.

"Mmm," she mumbled, moving her hands so that they held his ass firmly.  
>She pushed him back so he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him. They usually switched off, but Emma was ravenous.<p>

She lifted herself up so that his hard dick was exposed and she threw her head back to get all the hair out of her face.

Then she let her hands slide down his his body as she lowered her head, bending down. Her mouth closed around the tip, biting just hard enough to make him grunt and scratch the sheets on her bed. "Ungh, shouldn't you be studying, darling?" he muttered.

Emma rose just enough so she could snap, "If you want to tease me you can just suck your own dick."

He snickered but shook his head.

She smiled and sucked hard on his cock.

He moaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. "_Fuck,_ Emma," he grunted.

She knew he liked it like that. Hard, slow. He liked it when it hurt a little, and she loved to deliver.

She rose off of him and wiped some of his cum off of her mouth.

She grinned down at him, showing her teeth. Then she pointed at him.

"Now me," she told him in a commanding tone.

Still panting, he was on her like a tiger on prey. He lifted her up and let her fall onto the cushiony mattress. She giggled (something she really only did during sex) and inhaled sharply, eagerly awaiting his mouth on her.

He preferred foreplay when he was in charge. He layered her thighs with hickeys (thank god for pants) and massaged her clitoris for awhile before eating her out. And she loved every minute of it.

And when they were done fucking and done kissing and done doing whatever else they wanted to do, they would lie down and trace shapes on each other's bare skin, guessing what the other had put on them.

Emma decided to paint a quill and Killian drew a swan.

It was late in the night when Emma rose from the bed and stared at her notebook on the ground. She _tried_, right?

She sighed and put her head on top of her fist. Killian sat up and let his hand brush her naked shoulder.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"I'm just going to fail, that's all..." Emma muttered.

"I promise to actually help you study now," he said seriously.

She smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

"Don't worry, Swan. This time I won't let you get distracted."

She twisted around and kissed him, pressing against him until he fell back onto the bed. "I'd like to see you try," she teased.


End file.
